Unexpected Pleasure
by sairesa
Summary: When a meeting is called between the guardians to plan a surprise for their boss, Tsuna tags along, to Hibari's misfortune. Takes place in the future 1827 oneshot


Disclaimer: These characters belong to Amano Akira.

It was a meeting called just for the guardians. Tsuna wasn't even supposed to know about it. None the less, Tsuna walked into the fancy restaurant on Hibari's arm.

"Don't worry Kyoya; I told you, they won't even know I'm here. Then we can have a private dinner together when the meeting is over."

Hibari sighed in resignation and Tsuna's smile widened. "See, I knew you'd warm up to the idea."

"How many?" the waitress asked.

"Six, smoking please," Tsuna answered.

"Right this way Sirs."

The waitress led them around the corner to a large round table and placed six menus around the table. Hibari took his seat facing the door of the restaurant while Tsuna took is spot across from Hibari. "Would you like anything to drink?" the waitress directed her attention towards Hibari.

"No," Hibari answered simply.

"And you sir?"

"No, thank you," Tsuna said politely.

After the waitress left, Tsuna tried to start another conversation. "We're here fifteen minutes early. As soon as the meeting time gets closer, I'll pop out and check out the surrounding stores or something."

Hibari frowned at him. "If you wanted to come here on a date, I could have brought you at a different time."

"You would have the best intentions to, but you know we only make it to dinner only a quarter of the time we have a so called 'date'," Tsuna countered playfully.

"I can't help that I like what comes after dinner more," Hibari smirked.

"So do I, but still…Kyoya what's wrong?" Tsuna asked as he watched Kyoya's smirk change into a scowl.

"Gokudera is here early."

"Eh? How am I supposed to leave now?" Tsuna panicked.

"Under the table," Hibari ordered.

Tsuna nodded and quickly ducked under the table.

Gokudera chose the spot Tsuna had just been sitting in. "I wonder if that's a coincidence," Tsuna thought. "This is going to be uncomfortable. But now I'll know what they're up to." Tsuna smiled to himself.

Not too long after Gokudera's arrival, the remaining guardians took their places around the table.

"You're here early Hibari," Yamamato observed with a cheery voice.

Hibari ignored Yamamato in favor of asking his own question. "What is the purpose of this meeting Gokudera?"

"This meeting was called by me to plan what we can do to celebrate Boss's birthday."

"Extremely good idea," Ryohei exclaimed.

"Anything to make the boss happy," Chrome said quietly.

"So much for being a surprise," Tsuna grimaced. But it was touching that his guardians were trying to do their best to make him happy. "But I'm quickly becoming bored of this. What can I do to entertain myself? Better yet…what can I do to entertain Kyoya? Let's see, I'm under a table, no one knows I'm here. I need something to do until me and Kyoya can have alone time, which usually leads to…" Tsuna grinned evilly to himself. "I know what I can do. I'm sure Kyoya will enjoy this."

* * *

About the time Tsuna came up with his idea, the waitress came back to take everyone's order. Hibari was rubbing his temples to hold back a headache he felt coming on from the crowd of people he was with. He couldn't wait until-, Hibari stopped rubbing his temples, snapped his eyes open, and visibly tensed.

"…Sir, can I get you anything?"

Not trusting himself to speak at the moment, Hibari shook his head. At the moment, he could feel _someone _under the table, skillfully messaging his inner thigh and crotch. "Damn you Tsunayoshi," Hibari cursed to himself, half-heartedly.

"So anyway, we need to come up with a place where we can hold it," Gokudera was saying.

Hibari tried to listen to what was being said, not wanting to be caught off guard, but it was hard when he was…responding to Tsuna's hands.

He sighed in relief when Tsuna's hands stopped their messaging.

"Hibari, we know you don't want to be here, but please put up with it for a little while longer. Tsuna is your lover after all," Lambo lightly scolded.

Hibari was about to respond with a glare, but was unable to when he felt the zipper on his pants come undone along with the button.

"He's not going to do what I think-" Hibari's thoughts were cut short when he again felt a hand dip into his boxers and pull out his manhood. Both of Hibari's hands clenched the table cloth.

"You don't think he would like the comic books for his gift Hibari?" Yamamato asked.

Hibari was trying to control himself to speak when he felt Tsuna's tongue flick the tip of his member. He resigned himself to nodding his head.

"Okay, good," Yamamato said in relief.

Hibari again felt the warm, wet tongue lick his entire length before he felt a pair of lips encompass him and take all of him in.

Hibari used every inch of his willpower to suppress a moan. He was having a hard enough time controlling his breathing as it was.

"Hibari, you look like you're in pain, are you okay?" Chrome asked, worried at the contorted look on Hibari's face.

"Yeah, you look red to the extreme. Are you sick?" Ryohei also asked when he noticed the red on Hibari's cheeks and the sweet that was starting to appear above his brow.

"I'm fine," Hibari ground out.

Ryohei and Chrome shrugged. "If you say so," Chrome replied unconvinced.

"Are you guys listening?" Gokudera questioned.

"Of course we are. This is for little bro after all," said Ryohei indignantly.

Hibari was lost to the voices around him once again as the hot mouth started to take him fully in, then fully out. It started out at an agonizingly slow pace, but eventually started to gain speed.

Hibari fisted the table cloth and clenched it so tightly his knuckles turned white in an effort to keep himself from thrusting into the wet cavern engulfing him.

"What was that sword freak? Do you have a problem with my preparations so far?" Gokudera yelled angrily.

"No, no, it's just that-" Yamamato was cut off by the other people around him.

"I disagree Hayato," Lambo interjected.

And soon a squabble broke out at the table. Hibari was silently thankful for the lack of discipline for once as he felt himself near the edge. When vibrations were added to the movement of Tsuna's mouth, Hibari climaxed and was unable to full suppress the moan that came out of his mouth.

Unfortunately for him, the moment he moaned was the moment the squabble had quieted down and everyone looked at Hibari.

"Hibari, are you sure you're okay?" Chrome asked again.

"I think we should cut this meeting short and call another one later," Lambo suggested, "Especially if Hibari isn't feeling well."

Gokudera sighed, "Fine. Boss wouldn't want him out if he wasn't feeling well anyway."

"If only they knew their _Boss_ was the one making me this way," Hibari grumbled to himself.

"We'll adjourn this meeting until further notice." Gokudera abruptly left the table, paid his bill, and left with the rest of the guardians slowly leaving behind him.

Hibari waited until Tsuna finished fixing him up before reaching under the table, grabbing something of Tsuna and pulling out from under the table. He immediately brought Tsuna's face up to his and captured Tsuna's lips with his own. When he deepened the kiss by delving his tongue into Tsuna's mouth, he could taste himself.

"Well, how was the meeting?" Tsuna asked when they parted.

"I'm not sure, I was a little distracted." Hibari looked accusingly at Tsuna.

"You know you enjoyed it," Tsuna claimed playfully, grinning.

"I did, but now everyone thinks of me as a weakling. There will be punishment for that," Hibari smirked as the smile slid off of Tsuna's face to be replaced with a look of apprehension.

"Now, now Kyoya, I was only playing around. No one thinks you're weak."

"Don't worry, you'll like it," Hibari smirked even more evilly before standing up from his seat and dragging his nervous lover out into the darkening night in the direction of their home.


End file.
